Pidgeot's Story
by Spottedfire
Summary: Pidgeot tells his life story Complete at last!
1. Chapter 1

this is my first fanfiction :D

Enjoy!

I am Pigeot, leader of the Oran flock. This is my story.

It all began when I hatched. My mother loved me so, but the flock treated me as just another Pidgey. Maybe it was just their way of making me try harder.

And it worked. All I can remember now is that I always tried my best to impress my nest-mates, just trying. And that every night, my mother told me fabulous stories of my father defeating our most dangerous enemys, the Spearows. They were so confident in their abilities, and were very tempermental, and SO unorganized! They had no code of honor either, like we did. I remember it like I learned it yesterday...

"Now," my teacher that day began. He was a scarred Pigeotto, and a high ranking solider in our flock. "You all know that very unlike the primitive Spearow, we have a code of honor. You must follow it wherever you go, and whatever do, and say. Those who do not follow it do not get very far, and most likely become outcast. To remember it as a young'un, we have a little song that we use even today!"

It went like this,

_We are the Oran flock,_

_Strong and brave and true._

_This is our code of honor,_

_That we follow through and through._

_Protect the sick,_

_Avenge the wounded,_

_Make evil dissapear!_

_Help your friends,_

_And say the truth,_

_And we will help you through!_

With this song to inspire me, I tried even harder to serve my flock the best I could! My mother even helped a bit by giving me tips.

"Waait for it,... now turn!" "No, no, no, tilt your wings like this, then strike!" and so on and so forth. But her advice worked. The others agreed, my mother was an amazing Pidgeotto. But whenever I said that, she shook her head and said, "No, your father was more amazing then me." But whenever I asked her about him, she quickly interupted and flew off, not to be seen till night fall.

I kept training, harder and harder each day, till I WAS the best Pidgey I could be. Even though I saw less of my mother, I wasn't worried. After all, she was a flight instructor. But, I worried about something else, if I was the best Pidgey I could be, what else could I do? Thats when it hit me -- and it hit hard.

"Hi Pidgey, look at me!" It was my best friend, Pidy (odd name, I know [ he flew into me, I forgot to mention), but he was different. He was bigger than me now, then I suddenly relized why. Pidy had evolved! He showed off his new look, but I wasn't paying attention. If I evolved, I could be stronger. At that moment, that was all that mattered. But, I had to learn how, and Pidy was my best bet.

I trained for months, Pidy instructing me ( I didn't like being told to do things, though!). And then, my moment came.

"Come on, a baby Spearow can do Gust better than you!" Pidy shouted (MAN, he was persuasive!). I tried again, and everyone watching gasped at the pure strengh of my Gust. Pidy shook his head dissaprovingly. I fumed.

"Thats it!" I shouted. I flew up, flapping hard, leaving powerful gust of air behind me. I began to feel... different. My anger dissapeared, replaced with pride. I heard Pidy chirp in asttonishment.

"He did it..."

I felt wonderful, but I was still the same at heart. My mother held a party that night (Hiring pikachus and Ledybas to light up the trees), and the whole flock came. Pidy looked proud, claiming that he taught me everything I knew, and everyone just chirped in false agreement. My mother was talking to a group of older Piggeottos, so I was alone to fly and ponder my thoughts. With out one glance back, I took off, my wings taking me farther then I was used to.

Dawn was arriving, and I was still out. My thoughts had cleared, and I had gotten used to my own wings. I felt free, as if I could do anything I wanted. And at the moment, I wanted food. I thought about going back to the party, but I dismissed the idea as soon as I saw a squirming pink string. Could it be? Yes, it was! A worm! I flew down and grabbed it, slurping in down.

I saw movement. I turned. That was my first sight of my future trainer and friend, Ash.


	2. Chapter 2, Time with Ash

Finally, the second chapter, but not the last ;p !

Ash was a very special human. You could tell by the way he treated his other poke'mon, and everyday I tried my hardest to be the best for him. But I remember that the night after he caught me, I came out of my poke'ball when they were all fast asleep. I had to tell my mother before I was too far away, just to tell her. And when I arrived, she had changed. My mother was covered in tears, and when she saw me, she ran to smother me with soft pecks (our way of kissing ).

She was abseloutely devistated when I had dissapeared, she told me, and the whole flock was looking for me. "And now you're safe, with mommy forever!"

It was dreadful to tell her what happened, that I was a trainer's now, but I HAD to. I told what happened, and at the moment I said "captured", she froze, looking terrified. At the end of my story, she looked at me with the saddest espression she had ever made.

"That... that was what happened to your father too." She said to me after awhile. I stood there, astonoshed at what I had just heard. She turned away from me, crying. I tried to comfort her, but she just moved away, still crying. I felt so guilty at the moment, and I regretted leaving the party at all. But then she surprized me.

"I know you'll be great, just like your father." She told me, then flew away. I couldn't follow follow her, I was too dumbstruck by her sudden statement. Then I saw dawn approach, and I knew I had to leave everything I knew, possibly forever.

"Just like _my_ father..." I whispered. My father had a trainer. And my father was great. At that moment I felt pride bursting in my chest. _My_ father was on a journey, and I would soon be on mine! I flew back into the direction I came from, anticipating what lay ahead of me -- in the future.

It had been awhile since I had last seen my flock, but surprizingly, I liked it. Ash was a kind hearted trainer, Pikachu being his best friend. Some time ago, a red furred human and a darker black furred human had joined him. I have a suspicion that the red furred human, Misty, may have a crush on Ash ( and vise versa ), but that story will have to wait for some other time.

I can remember the day when we ventured into freezing, high hills, with cold, white down in the hard winds ( thats what my people call it, your kind call it a, "Bizzard in the mountains", I think ). I didn't know much of what happened at first, because I was in a "poke'ball", and was let out for a very sort amount of time, just to find a trail.

Then the winds hit. The cold down hit us hard, and I was returned into my cozy poke'ball ( inside it was awfully small, but I had enough room for a cozy, warm nap ). Later, I was released to help make a door to block the winds and cold down, and Ash's other poke'mon as well. Then Charmeleon used his fire-tipped tail to warm us up. But that took energy, which my poor friend Charmeleon was running out of. Ash returned him when Charmeleon's flame shrunk ( but poor Charmeleon didn't want to go :( ).

Ash then said, "Hey, it must be warm in the poke'balls!" and returned us one by one, dispite our reluctance and our instinct to help him. Inside the poke'ball, I worried about Ash. Was he warm enough? Was he still alive? Did he need help? The pressure was killing me, so I had to come out.

And, not to my surprize, the others came out as well, and we gathered around our cold trainer. We would survive this... together.

It had been awhile since that day in the high, cold hills, and Ash was haeding back into the forest, to his own, metal forest. I felt that my flock had moved away, but I knew there was another in its place...

The second chapter, I know they'll be a third. So, the story continues :D


	3. Chapter 3, Heading home

This is Chapter 3, and hopefully the final installment of Pidgeot's story!

I sensed it. My flock, the Oran flock, my only true kin, had moved. Mother, Pidy, _everyone_... was gone! The blow struck me with such force I wanted to cry. But, I was still Pidgeott, and I still had my pride. I relized this at Ash's congratulating party, for competeing in the, "Poke'mon leage", and I had to stay cheerful, for him, my friend, my _trainer_. But that didn't change a thing. They were still gone.

How did I truly know you ask? Being a human, you probably don't feel the currents in the air that a flying poke'mon makes, or the differences in them either. In fact, _none_ of the air currents I felt seemed of my spieces! They were all those of my sworn enemys, the Spearow! My teachers taught me thier air current for what seemed sooooooo long ago (but it also helped that a spearow's air current was plain, and primitive... no structure at all, while even a baby Pidgey's current was neater!).

After the disrespectful intrusion from Team Rocket ( I'll get them... I HATE spicy food! ), and after Professer Oak healed me ( He even soothed my burning tounge! Bless him...), we entered the woods. I felt the wimpy currents of Spearow all around me, EVEN while in my poke'ball, I might add! Before I knew it, I was released, and there, flying before me, was the new leader of the Spearow, Fearow the Feared ( Spearow have no sense of names, Pidy's name was more creative than that for crying out loud! )!

And who would have know, they had trapped _my_ flock inside a tree for days ( no wonder I couldn't sense thier currents, the brutes! )! Ash told me to encourage them to fly out of the tree while Team Rocket made a distraction ( After I heard what Ash did to them, I nearly laughed all my feathers off! ). "It's me, Flight's son, Pidgeotto!" ( Flight's my mother's name, but she perferred mother ) I told them, and they flew out with me. It felt so right, being with them again, and it renewed me.

I had no idea how much I had missed them! But the feeling soon vanished as Fearow appeared out of no where. "These are my trees, my forest!" he yelled at me. I stood my ground ( you know what I mean ), and he flew at me. He hit so hard, I fell to the ground, aching. Above, I heard my flock being attacked by Fearow the Feared.

"Maybe your just to weak to held..." I heard Ash say. But I had to help! Thats when I heard mother scream, and I boiled with anger.

"Noooooooooooo!" I yelled as loud as I could. I felt an odd sensation, like when I evovled into a Pidgeotto, but, could I evovle again? I never heard of a Pidgeotto evovlving, but here I was now. I felt my wings grow stronger, and my feathers grow.

"Pidgeot..." Ash gasped, and I heard his small, red, talking metal picture stone ( I heard him call a poke'dex once, I think ) say, " Pidgeot, the bird poke'mon, and the evovled form of Pidgeotto. It can fly 50 miles above ground, at the speed of light."( AWESOME! I didn't know that :p ).

I looked at Ash. "You want me to ride..." he asked me. And I, being _his_ poke'mon, nodded. After he got on, I took off. I felt stronger than I did before, and I heard Ash gasp at how fast I flew ( And I swear I wasn't going at top speed, either! ). Fearow stopped herassing my flock, and looked at me. "So, you have the guts to try again, eh?" "Ha, well, not just me," I said, my flock in attack form behind me, "and you don't have your lackeys, eh, Fearow?"

"GO!" Ash yelled, aand I told my flock to attack. One by one, they struck him as hard as they could. I swelled up inside as my mother and my old friend, Pidy, went. Revenge must have been sweet to them.

Then I went."For my father!" I said as I ramed him, at high speed. We all watched him flap away, just like the fool he was!

At the edge of the forest, Ash came up to me and said, "Maybe you should stay here, incase Fearow tries something again..." I knew what he meant. "We'll try to hurry and come back soon!" I took off, my flock gathering around me, and,... I was at peace."Bye Pidgeot!" I heard Ash yell after me, and I could sense the sorrow in his voice. He may have not known it, but I was sad too. I watched him walk into the setting sun, into a world I was to possibly never see.

I felt my mother and Pidy fly up to me. Pidy just admired my new form, and I felt my mother swell with happiness. "Your father would be proud!" She told me, and the flock chirped in agreement.

"Let's congratulate our new leader, Pidgeot!" Pidy said, and the whole flock burst into song.

_There was a Pidgey, young and small!_

_An itty bitty Pidgey, who tried so hard!_

_Then one day, in the hot hot sun,_

_This itty bitty Pidgey's real training begun!_

_A fine Pidgeotto he grew to be,_

_As the whole flock could easily see!_

_A shining star in the flock,_

_In a sky that was so, so dark!_

I was full of happiness at the song. Was it just the song, or was it the pride showing in thier voices as they continued singing.

_But one day, he dissapeared,_

_But he came, to fight honorably,_

_What a fine Pigeot he grew to be,_

_And now he's our leader, may he lead us into peace!_

My eyes were full of tears! They had missed me, and they had wanted me back. "As leader of the Oran flock, we will eliminate the primitive and barbaric Spearows from _our_ home!" While everyone cheered, Pidy nodded slowly. "Yeah, those Spearows, I bet they know who's boss!" Pidy said, and I laughed. It was good to be home.

Chapter 3 is done,... who knows, there might be a forth, might!

But if there isn't, my next fanfiction might be a Warriors story... We'll just have to wait and see :D !


End file.
